Crossovers Ep 1 :Jaune the soccer player
by barefoottiger42
Summary: In the world of rwby Sports wasn't a very entertaining outlet for its citizens because of its grim problems. All that would change as an accident reveals Jaune's biggest secret So lets do this Stand up Stand up tachiagari YO!


YOO Barefoottiger42 here with an interesting challenge by my friend he asked me to crossover two things that isn't very common so here is my first attempt. If you want post which two unlikely things you want to see crossover-ed put it in reviews. FAIR WARNING! If i don't know much of the crossovers be prepared for made up stuff because I cant be bothered to research maybe i'll look at pictures or something anyways favorite it if you like and no flames please unless you want flames Idk how this works Anyway i dont own this Characters go to respected Roosterteeth and the great Mounty Oum

-Beacon academy-

"Uggh again cardin shows no mercy" Jaune grumbles as he rubbed his back. Ever since the everfall incident Cardin was more determined to be the better leader and that meant no good things for jaune. "Aww come on jauney-boy you're getting better back then you would have been crushed" Cardin says as he walks up to Jaune smiling."Yeah that's encouraging" Jaune grumbles as Cardin laughs and walks away. Jaune sighs as he makes his way outside. When he went outside he looked around before taking out a soccer ball

-Beacon Cafeteria-

Beacon acadamy was just as lively as it was. Over at RWBY and JNPR's table. "hey has anyone seen Jaune?" Pyrrah asks as she looks around noticing her favorite blond wasn't there. "Ahh who knows hes probably sulking somewhere after losing to cardin" Yang said as she ate her food. The conversation continues on as nora talks about her many escapades through the dreamworld. Blake was intently reading her book when her ears suddenly picked up a sound. She was very interested by this sound "Guys im gonna go somewhere" "Alright Kitty" Yang responds while holding a cookie above her head watching ruby struggle to get it.

-Beacon Grounds-

_Whizz! Whizz!_ 'What is that sound?' Blake thought approaching the sounds location closer. "Augh!" She hears a grunt and a thud. Rushing forward shes surprised to see Jaune on the ground next to a 'is that a soccer ball?' Blake thought as she took two steps back hiding herself to see what jaune would do. Jaune then stood up "Ok one more time I can do this" he said dusting himself off and taking the soccer ball and putting it in front of him. Blake was wondering what he was doing when suddenly a white light covers jaune's right leg. Rising his left leghe drops it in front of the ball making it jump. From there using his right leg he flips up seemingly slicing into it. Fliping up he goes down "**CRESCENT ARC!**" Jaune yells as he goes down slicing the soccer ball making it speed at intense levels again. The soccer ball is hovering in the air while still bathed in a white glow. "Not done yet" Jaune says growling as he steadies himself against the force. As the ball falls down Jaune spins around "**EMPEROR SWORD!**" He yells kicking the soccer with his leg covered in red. For a moment everything is quiet. Suddenly the soccer ball blasts off with a mix of white and red energy. Blake could only watch in awe as the energy dies out. Unfortunately she took two steps back trying to get away when she naps a twig. "Is someone there?" Jaune asks upon hearing the sound. Walking around Jaune notices no one. "Must have been my imagination... augh my soccer ball!" Jaune exclaims as he runs in the direction of the soccer ball. Blake sighs in relief as she gets down from the tree. "Jaune what was that?" Blake whispered as she walks away. This would lead to certain events that revealed just how powerful the world of soccer could be

AAAANNND Cliffhanger. Yes all of the crossovers will be done in cliffhangers because i like to belive someone will pick up the idea Anyways thoughts like or no like? Remember post your suggestions in the review or heck even make your own it be interesting if this started a revolution Anyways favorite if you like and review and all that jazz hands anyway 

barefoottiger42 signing out

Icarus: Please tell me you haven't forgotten us

Neo: Yeah kinda dick move there bro

OH OH OH OH I'll get to you guys I got a lot of ideas for your guys upcoming story


End file.
